


I won't lose another

by definitely_loki_here



Series: Stories about the boreal boys [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Language, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_loki_here/pseuds/definitely_loki_here
Summary: "His bright eyes burned with bright flames of fury that could strike fear into any man. His black wings were unfurled making the man look much more bigger and intimidating than ever before. He clutched his bladed weapon tightly looking ready to fight even if it cost him his life. After all he lost one son and he will not lose another no matter what."OrOur favorite memory boy gets injured and Dadza gets pissed and has to teach the attackers a lesson.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Stories about the boreal boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152416
Kudos: 183





	I won't lose another

Philza was filling up one of the giant creeper holes while Ranboo who decided to come along with him dealt with the more smaller creeper holes off a bit far away from him. The winged man thought it is nice of the kid to come along and help even if it's just to pass the time because there's not a lot you can do in the tundra. The kid is sweet and he's a good friend even though sometimes he can act a bit odd Philza finds him enjoyable and he's glad Technoblade is somewhat warming up to him. The older man was peacefully finishing up his work on one of the creeper holes with a small smile on his face when he heard pained and distressed yelling from Ranboo.

He whipped around to the small snowy plains behind himself and he dropped his shovel and began running to where the screams were coming from. Philza stopped on top of a small hill and saw the kid laying in the snow being swarmed by some skeletons and zombies. Upon closer inspection from where the winged man stood he found that Ranboo had a few arrows sticking out in his arms and legs and it reminded him too well of his poor son Wilbur and how helpless he looked when he begged Philza to kill him. Philza narrowed his eyes and knitted his brows as he slowly pulled out a sword that lay on his back and then paced down the hill towards the enderman teen.

The winged man quickly scooped Ranboo up in his arms quickly turning his back to the swarm of mobs earning a surprised gasp from the enderman hybrid as a few arrows were shot at the two by the skeletons. "Ranboo stay behind me and stay low as best you can." Philza ordered the teen as he set Ranboo down causing the kid to nod quickly understanding the orders. Suddenly an arrow was shot and it hit the older man in the shoulder and Philza turned around glaring at the swarm yanking the arrow out quickly throwing the bloody weapon onto the ground. Philza quickly ran up to the swarm spreading his wings as he jumped into the air trying to increase the height of the jump by slightly flapping his wings as he lifted his sword ready to slam it down onto the ugly face of a skeleton or zombie.

Philza upon landing onto the ground smashed the edge of his sword into the eye socket of a skeleton with the end of the blade being pushed through the back of the skull. He released the head of the skeleton with the archer dropping to the ground and he heard scared whimpers and enderman noises echo from Ranboo and he turned to see a zombie walking up to the teen. "Get the hell away from my son you undead fuck!" The winged man exclaimed pushing through the swarm to get to the two also getting the zombie's attention. As he finally got near the zombie he whacked the zombie's head with one of his large powerful wings hearing a loud crack sound soon noticing that the hit of the wing was so powerful it knocked off the zombie's head.

'You okay mate?" Philza asked Ranboo smiling as he received a nod from the kid soon rushing back into battle. The older man got ambushed by three zombies wincing in pain as they began clawing at his skin with their sharp nails almost being able to push him into the snow with their strength. He twisted and turned until he was a good position to attack the zombies and he knocked over one of the undead monsters and then crushed the creature's rotten skull under his foot. He was able to swipe his blood stained sword at the other two cutting one in half and the other having its guts being pulled up into the throat and being ripped out from the mouth.

He took out his crossbow and began loading it up then angling his weapon at one of the skeletons backing up towards Ranboo. Philza finally shot an arrow and was able to snap the skeleton's spine in half due to how sharp and forceful the arrow was. A zombie quickly staggered over to the older man but was immediately stopped once the winged man stabbed an arrow into the undead creature's jugular soon yanking the arrow out placing it onto the crossbow ready to shoot another mob as the zombie dropped dead. Philza decided to run into the swarm once more thrashing and shooting any weapon he had at each mob as he wouldn't give up until all the mobs were dead or they gave up.

His bright eyes burned with bright flames of fury that could strike fear into any man. His black wings were unfurled making the man look much more bigger and intimidating than ever before. He clutched his bladed weapon tightly looking ready to fight even if it cost him his life. After all he lost one son and he will not lose another no matter what.

Philza stretched out his wings whacking two skeletons in the face breaking open their skulls as he swiped his sword at a zombie a few times evenly cutting its legs, torso, and head in half. He showed pain as he constantly got clawed, beaten, and shot at by the mobs but still kept going as the swarm was reduced to only a few zombies and skeletons that will be easy to pick off. The winged man flew up into the sky getting out his crossbow loading it quickly as he angled the crossbow at three zombies. He unloaded the arrow onto one then loaded up quickly and shot another and then for the last one did the same thing.

Finally only a measly skeleton was left and he dropped to the ground quickly pacing over to the poor mob swiping his sword at the neck vertebrae finally finishing off the battle. Philza then ran over to Ranboo to check his injuries and to see if the kid was okay and that he won't die. He gently picked up Ranboo and the teen didn't complain and only wondered how Philza could go from badass warrior mode to gentle father mode in a second. "Sorry you had to see me like that mate. I just didn't want you to get hurt." Philza smiled as Ranboo pushed himself further into the winged man's chest once they took flight since flying back to their home would be much quicker.

"It's fine Phil. I thought it was pretty cool. Also I think at some point you called me your son." The enderman teen chuckled as Philza lightly blushed in embarrassment but thankfully the now setting sun was able to hide the flush of embarrassment on the older man. "Sorry it was just you...reminded me of someone." Philza softly sighed with his eyes glazing over with a sorrowful look in his eyes. "Oh, well don't worry I found it quite nice you thought of me as a son or think of me as one." Ranboo spoke with a comforting tone as Philza then made a small smile to the kid casting a quick glance to him before looking forward to the beautiful red and orange sky. The two shared a nice silence between them as the flight could be deemed as beautifully perfect.

The sky casted a gentle flowing crimson color on the land and both of them making the world nice and cozy. There was a gentle breeze that blew across Philza's wings and it felt nice to finally fly after a long while. Ranboo began pulling out the arrows in his arms and legs sighing in relief once all of them were out but felt a bone deep tiredness due to the stress of today and Philza noticed the kid closing his eyes and seeming to doze off. He smiled gently at the kid and thought that the warm glow on Ranboo's face from the sun and the red of the sunset washing over his face made him look peaceful as he slept.

"I won't lose another son." Philza quietly whispered to himself as to not wake up Ranboo and then gently placed a platonic yet fatherly kiss on the sleeping teen's forehead as if he were kissing his own son goodnight and then Philza looked forward to see they were nearing their little area.


End file.
